Savior of the Sun
by Castiel444
Summary: Alex Daniels is just an average kid in below average classes. Then one day, everything changes. Alex discovers strange powers hidden deep within, and finds a whole other world crucial to his life, the world of Gods & monsters. Join Alex on a spiraling, epic journey of action, comedy, deceit, and maybe even a little bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, only this story and the characters I've created.**

**Hey guys, this is the first story I've ever published and I've worked VERY hard on this. I have a lot more already finished but I wanted to see what people thought before I uploaded everything else. I hope all my work didn't go to waste and that you enjoy this. :)**

Hello, my name is Alex Daniels. I'm fifteen years old. Before I get to the story I thought I should tell you a little about myself. I'm about five-foot-eleven, I have short sandy-blond hair and blue eyes. I have somewhat of an athletic build, I'm not buff but I'm not skinny or fat either. Oh, and... I'm an orphan. One day my dad said he had to leave on an emergency business trip and he'd be back in three or four days. He never returned home. After five days without word from him my mom called the police. They filed a missing persons report and sent search parties and put up posters and all the usual stuff. After a couple days they discovered the plane he was supposedly on had never landed. Air traffic control lost contact with the pilots somewhere over the pacific. After two whole months of searching no evidence of a crash was discovered. Eventually it was blamed on a freak electric storm passing through the area and they declared everyone onboard deceased. That was eleven years ago.

My mother never got over his death. Deep down inside I suspected she believed he was still out there somewhere. Maybe on an island with other survivors. I highly doubted that. She became obsessed with finding out what happened to him. One day she came home all excited spouting what seemed to be random gibberish. If only I had known what I know now. She called my babysitter and as soon as she pulled into the driveway my mom left. She was gone for maybe four or five hours. That's when we got the call. My babysitter told me to get dressed and I knew something was wrong. They had found her on the side of the road passed out with huge gashes in her chest. By the time we got to the hospital we... it... it was too late. (Sorry I'm getting a little choked up here) She was gone, I... I watched her die. I, she died in my arms. I was five back then, and it still hurts. I live with my uncle Gary now. How 'bout we talk about something else, huh?

So, I have pretty bad ADHD and I get in trouble for it a lot. Like in fifth grade when I first met my teacher I thought "Dang, he's uglier than my dog!" What I didn't realize was that I actually said it out loud. Then when my uncle finally let me pack my own lunch, let's just say that was not a good idea. When he came home he was missing a six pack of soda and an entire bag of Kit-Kats and he found me passed out on the sofa. I'm really good at archery and I've won quite a few medals. I once hit a bulls-eye from twenty yards away hanging upside-down from a tree. No big deal or anything. Now because of my ADHD I play a lot of video games and sometimes I use language I'm not supposed to when I keep getting stuck in this one level in a game called Eye of the Scorpion. My uncle doesn't mind though, he just laughs at me.

I go to Dally's Academy for Troubled Youth. It's this big, fancy boarding school for kids with problems like me. It would actually be a really cool school if it wasn't for all the jerks there. But there's one who stands out. Bert, the school bully. He has a huge band of followers that all think they're cool because they can win a fight when its ten against one or two. Personally, I have no idea how they can stay around him so long, he smells like a gas station bathroom next to a sewer. I don't think the kid has showered in months. He seems to get a kick out of grabbing me and my best friend Darrin and putting us in headlocks where we're forced to smell his pits. Usually he holds us there until we pass out, which only takes about 4 seconds.

I'm used to being bullied and humiliated by him and his crew but one day he took it way too far. I was practicing my archery and I hear a voice call my name. Sure enough there's, fat, smelly Bert and his band of "cool kids." I was ignoring them and then he made a joke about my mother. I resisted the intense urge to kill him, and I imagined me turning around and shooting him with my bow right then and there, and that calmed me down somewhat until I heard a scream. I turned around and there was an arrow in his foot. Obviously I got in trouble. By trouble I mean no leaving my dorm after school, no TV, and no video games for three weeks. Detention every Saturday for two months, and no fun games in class. Every week we have a game day, since most of us were ADD or ADHD they gave us a break where all our lessons were made into games, which sometimes were actually fun. I got to sit through 6 of 'em. While they're playing around having fun, I get to do workbook pages. Hurray! I wasn't expelled because technically it was his fault, he _was_ standing in the archery range during practice. Plus, my uncle paid a little extra to keep me there.

Practically the only thing I look forward to is seeing my uncle again after spending most of the year at school. Uncle Gary's the best guardian anyone can ever ask for. He always wears a warm, inviting smile that makes you feel safe. He never yells at me either, he just calmly explains what I did wrong, he's awesome! The only time I've ever seen him without that smile is when we told him his sister, my mom, had died. He's a handsome guy with salt and pepper like hair. He says the gray ones are from stress, I just think he's old. He has a neatly trimmed beard, tanned skin and brown eyes. He also has this awesome collection of Greek things like armor pieces, swords and all this cool stuff. He also tells me stories from those times and I really enjoy listening to them. He's the best and pretty much the only thing I truly love other than my dog Brian.

My best friend Darrin Caster has no parents but he has an awesome caretaker who has piercing green eyes like him. He's got a military buzz cut and a five o' clock shadow. He's really cool and invites me over a lot but I prefer to spend most of my time with uncle Gary. Darrin's got somewhat of a Mohawk, it's called a fro-hawk I think, and is a little shorter than me, but he's quite a lot stronger. He's a wrestler and also does track & field. Well, there's the long, boring part so let's get to the story now shall we?

It all started about a year ago when I was in my dorm playing video games and there was a knock on the door, I expected it to be Darrin but when I opened it there was no one there, instead there was a small envelope on the floor. It was dark red with this weird sickly sweet smell to it. Was that, _blood _? There was no address, no return name, just a plain red envelope. Inside was a small note with only four words scrawled across the paper:

_Watch your back, Demigod._

**That's it. So, what do you guys think? Please review and leave your opinions. If you want to see more please say so. If enough people like it I will happily upload more.**


	2. Chapter 2: To Ashes

**_Personal Thanks to Finnick the Canadian for being my first ever favorite. Sorry but this one's pretty short, I just had to end it on a suspenseful moment. :P _**

_Watch your back, Demigod._

_Demigod?_ I thought to myself, "What the heck is a demigod?" I have no idea what _demi_ means but I wasn't feeling very godly at the moment. Now I believed it to be Bert and his pals messing with me, which is kinda true, but let me tell the whole story and not just be, "This part's boring blah blah blah."

On a Saturday afternoon me and Darrin were walking to the movies when we saw Bert. He was bullying these little kids, taking their toys and throwing 'em around. I called him something under my breath that I can't put down here. Somehow he heard me. He stopped picking on the little kids and turned to me. "Well, look who it is! The mighty Alex Daniels, how 'bout you say that to my face?" I looked him straight in the eyes and called him it again. "Ok, you asked for it!"

With that he dragged me into an alley and pushed me against the wall. Darrin tried to pull him off me but Bert elbowed him on the bridge of his noise and he crumpled to the ground. Then I punched him in his privates, and then I followed up with a right hook. He staggered back a bit, as I went to punch him again he grabbed my hand and twisted. I winced in pain and as Bert pushed me to my knees, he said "I'm gettin' real tired of your games, demigod!" There was that word again. "So you were the one who left the message!" I said, "What the hell does de-" But I was cut off as he started to well, transform. Not into a giant robot or a cool car like in the movies, but into a hideous abomination. It was like the Hulk mixed with a werewolf. As he grew taller and taller his shirt started to rip, his once fat body was now pure muscle. His face morphed into something that somewhat resembled The Hunchback of Notre Dame. His lips pulled back to reveal sharp incisors. I remember them from a story my uncle told me. Laestrygonians. A form of giant, but... those weren't real. They're just stories, but here I was standing before an eight-foot-tall deformed monster. I was too shocked to scream or run, then with a seemingly impossible speed he pounced on me like a lion on a gazelle. (Sorry 'bout all the fancy stuff, English class was pretty much the only thing I was good at.)

Extreme pain shot through my ankle as he fell on top of me. His usual odor was easily one-hundred times worse than ever before. I could've died right there just from that, I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was gonna blow chunks. For a moment the pain from my ankle subsided as he shifted his weight and grinded his elbow into my ribs. He raised himself to bring down a punch but as he did his right leg lifted up, I had just enough strength to roll my head out of the way of his hammer-like fist. There was now a crack in the concrete where my head was a few moments before. Then he realized his mistake and placed both his knees on my stomach so I couldn't move out of the way this time. He raised both his fists and as he rammed them down with all his strength he... exploded.

**I know its short but oh well. So, what did you think? Please remember to leave a review and follow/favorite this story if you like it. Thank you - Rick**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaper

**Hey guys I'm back with more and I hope you like it! I wont be uploading for a couple weeks, my brother just got back from Iraq and we're going on a road trip. Don't forget to review/favorite if you liked it. Thanks! I'll see you guys in a few weeks - Rick**

He raised both his fists and as he rammed them down with all his strength he... exploded.

A yellowish cloud was all that was left of the thing that was about to crush my face in. Suddenly it turned to sand and next thing I know I was covered in it. Then I saw what happened. Darrin was standing there with a bloody and most likely broken nose, wiping a bronze, somewhat glowing, dagger on his shirt. I then realized why he always wore a jacket. High up on his shoulder was a tattoo of... a _rainbow?_ "Um... yo, Darrin?" I said, out of breath "Thanks I guess, but would you mind telling me what in the hell just happened? And what's up with the rainbow?"

But he just ignored me, he was pacing back and forth muttering "Why does this always happen? I can't believe I let that happen, I should've protected you." "Dude you just saved my life, but as I said before, what just happened?" I exclaimed. Darrin looked at me and could see I was in pain. "What's wrong?"

"It's my ankle."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so, can you help me up man?"

"Of course."

Darrin then picked me up and threw my arm over his shoulder. "We've gotta get you to your uncle, now! After that I'm taking you to camp" Darrin told me. "Wait what?" I said "Camp, what camp?" Darrin looked at me and I could see he wanted to tell me the truth, but he couldn't. Not just yet.

"It's the only safe place for kids like us."

"Like us? You mean, ADHD kids right?"

"Yeah most of 'em are."

"Ok, Darrin stop." He kept going "We have to keep moving, there might be more of them following us." We went on for a few more minutes. My ankle was badly swollen but the good thing was it was numbing so the pain started to go away. By that time, both of us were sweating and tired. "Darrin, Stop!" No response. "Now!" He reluctantly stopped and sat me on a bench "Tell me what just happened!" He looked away from me. "Believe me, I wish I could but I can't... at least not yet."

Then out of nowhere I keeled over in pain, Darrin rushed over to me and I pointed to my chest. He lifted up my shirt and said "Oh gods, I think you've cracked a rib. Can you breath ok?" "No" I whispered between gasps of breath. "It hurts."

"Crap, I'm gonna have to carry you the rest of the way, if I hurt you I'm sorry." He picked me up and started to carry me. Every step caused immense pain. "Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna take good care of you. You're gonna be all right." And that's when I blacked out from the pain.

When I woke up I was in my uncle's house. He was sitting in the chair across the room, when I struggled to sit up he rushed over and helped me. " I gave you some pain killers and ice, it'll reduce the swelling. The pain will be hopefully be gone until you reach camp." He told me. I looked at him, drowsy and confused. "Wait, so you know about this camp?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, what can you tell me about it?" He looked away. "I can't"

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Why won't anybody tell me what's going on? I just got attacked by some... _monster!"_

"I knew this would happen one day." He said. "I'm sorry Alex." My uncle then hugged me. It wasn't his normal "great to see you" or "I've missed you" hug. It was like he didn't want to let go, but knew he had to. When he pulled himself away he was holding back tears. "I love you, Alex. Your parents would be so proud." With that he shook hands with Darrin and told me it was time to leave. I didn't want to but he insisted. "You have to go, there's a reason I told all those stories. So you would be ready when this day came." Gary said. "Wait, what? Ready for what?"

"You know I love you right?" He said, holding back tears. "Of course." I said, my voice cracking.

"You have to go."

"But uncle..."

"Alex, I would give anything, _anything_ for you to stay, but it's just too dangerous."

"I don't want to go!" I said starting to cry. He just sadly shook his head and said, "And I don't want you to go, but you have to. Here, your father would want you to have this." I was suddenly filled with rage, "My father!" I yelled. "I don't even know my father! He's the reason mom died! I'm not taking anything from that piece of shit!"

"Please Alex," Gary said, "take it as something to remember me by."

"Fine, for you." He gave me a wooden box with Greek letters carved into it : θεριστής. Somehow I knew what it said. "Reaper." I opened the box and inside was a golden ring with two crossed arrows engraved into it. "Ok, that's cool, but why is it called the reaper?" Gary smiled and said, "Twist it." So, I grabbed the engraved part of the ring and slowly twisted it sideways. It clicked, and the ring started to fade away. Next thing I know, there's a glowing gold bow in my hand. It was easily 7 feet long but it wasn't heavy. It seemed like the grip was measured perfectly for my hand. I felt as if I could hold and aim the bow for hours without my arms getting sore.

I stared at it in wonder. Darrin, who was behind us watching the whole thing, took the box the ring was in and said "It's pronounced _Theristis._ But you can just call it the reaper." I could tell he was impressed by it too. Gary told me my mom had given to him a few days before she died. She said, "Keep it in a safe place, you'll know when the time comes to give it to him." The engraving was now on the handle and I twisted it again and it shrunk back into a ring. "That's freakin' awesome!" I said with a delighted smile.

"It's time for you to go now," Gary said. "If you don't, horrible things will happen. You'll be safe there." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Go now, train, and try to survive, will ya?"

I gave my uncle a hug and tried to act strong. My throat burned from trying to hold back my sobs, i picked up my dog Brian and hug and kissed him. He licked my face and I laughed. "I'll miss you bud." He laid down on my foot and started whining. "Come on boy, I have to go now." He got off my foot with a loud whine and rubbed his head against my leg, and I pet him one last time, then I went out side. You would not believe what was waiting for me.

There was a golden chariot in my driveway... There were intricate designs engraved into the side of the chariot and the wheels were glowing, solid, gold easily 15 pounds. Strapped to the chariot were to beautiful brown stallions. Darrin was standing there, giving the horses sugar cubes. Whenever I'm emotional I try to make something funny out of the situation. "Wow," I said to Darrin, "rainbows_ and _ponies? You never struck me as a bronie." "Shut up!" He said with a chuckle. "Just get in the damn cart."

"How are we gonna get anywhere in this thing?"

"You'd be surprised what the mist can do."

"The mist? Isn't that like, a horror movie or something?"

He laughed, "The mist is like a giant curtian that covers the mortal world. It keeps them from seeing what we see and turns it into something they can understand." I replied, "The _mortal _world? As in, we're not human?" "No," He said. "At least not fully human anyway." "So, I'm like an alien then?"

"You're... well, half god."

"Demigod." I said as realization struck my mind. "Yeah," Darrin said. There was a somewhat awkward pause before Darrin looked at me and said, "You're taking this awfully well." "After this morning," I told him, "I'll believe anything." Darrin then snapped the reins and the strangest thing happened. The stallions grew _wings._ "Holy crap, those are pegasi!" I said, astonished. We then lurched forward and slowly started to ascend like an airplane. Soon, I could see the entire city of Los Angeles expensed beneath me. It was absolutely breathtaking. Next thing I knew the city was far behind us, we had to be going at least 200 miles per hour, yet I felt no wind.

Darrin looked over to me and said, "Hey man, look." He then waved his hand and a rainbow appeared. "Dude, what's up with the rainbows?" I asked him. "Well," he started, "we're half-bloods, meaning one of our parents is a god. I am a son of Isis, goddess of the rainbow. So I have powers like that. We don;t know who your parent is cuz' you haven't been claimed yet."

"Claimed?" I said, "What am I a property line?"

"Usually when you get to camp a sign appears showing who your godly parent is, it's called getting claimed."

"Usually, so what happens to the ones who don't get claimed?"

"Well that rarely ever happens anymore because the gods made a deal to try and keep track of all their kids. But if it does, they stay in the Hermes cabin. He is th god of travelers after all."

"Right..." I said, still not fully grasping the concept. "But what if-" I was cut off by the sight of the skyline of... _New York_. "How... wha- We're in New-"

Suddenly there was a loud bang like a gunshot, and the right wheel ripped off. Smoky outlines of horses and men seemed to manifest straight out of the clouds. "HOLY! What the hell are those things?" I yelled over the now roaring wind.

"_Vent!_" Darrin yelled. "Storm spirits!" I drew my bow and shot a few times, missing twice but I hit one. It dissolved like Bert. The Pegasi were now flapping their wings furiously trying to keep the chariot upright. Darrin pressed a button on the side of the chariot and a flaming javelin flew out and hit a storm spirit right in the chest, it disintegrated on the spot. One of the venti flew ahead of us and hit one of the pegasi. The chariot quickly plummeted toward the ground. I stared in horror at the rapidly approaching strawberry fields as Darrin screamed "Hold on!" We were coming down so fast I nearly flew out of the cart. Then... we crashed down.


End file.
